XEvil Rising
by BrickTheGreat
Summary: A X-Men/Resident Evil/Dead Rising crossover. Mutants, zombies, monsters, psychos, death, and destruction. Who could ask for more?


In the small town of Willamette, Colorado a terrible disaster has occurred. A deadly virus called the T-Virus has been unleashed upon the city by the dreaded Umbrella Corporation. The virus was used to create violent and gruesome monsters to be used for military purposes. Unfortunately these monsters have also escaped. When the T-Virus is exposed to human beings the effect is always the same: The humans die, but then are resurrected as flesh hungry zombies. These zombies are capable of turning other humans into mindless zombies from as little as a scratch.

In a matter of hours the entire city has been overrun with death and destruction the likes that have never been seen before. Thousands have died, either by turning into zombies or by being eaten by one of the many abominations Umbrella has let loose. But there are still small pockets of survivors scattered throughout the city still trying to find a way out of this Hell on Earth. Most will not live through the night and those that do will surely be hunted down and eliminated by Umbrella to keep them quiet. Or they would if not for the help they received from a band of mutant superheroes known as the X-Men. This is their story...

Chapter 1:

Soaring at over 20,000 feet in the air, the X-Jet glides silently in the sky. Aboard this advanced flying vehicle are seven passengers. Cyclops, the leader and a mutant with the power to shoot powerful beams out of his eyes, Jean Grey, a psychic and master of telekinesis, Wolverine, who has a highly advanced healing ability and a set of adamantium bones and claws, Iceman, who creates ice, Colossus, a large Russian with the ability to turn his skin into and indestructible organic metal that also gives him super strength, Gambit, a Cajun that can charge any object to the point where it explodes, and Angel, who has two massive bird-like wings on his back that give him the ability to fly.

Without warning the left engine exploded and the jet started to go down. All other systems started to fail and the jet crashed violently into the ground. As the seven passengers made their way out of the fiery wreckage they started to assess their situation. They had crashed in the middle of a town that had apparently seen better days. The streets were deserted, buildings were boarded up and what seemed like hastily thrown together barricades scattered the roads.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Cyclops. One by one everyone nodded or said they were fine.

"Ok, good. Well the first thing we have to do is make sure there nobody else was injured in the crash then we have to find a phone to call for help." said Cyclops.

But after looking around for a moment, they all realized that there was nobody else around. Not a single person. One would assume that a large jet that crashed in the middle of your city would attract onlookers, even if it was at night.

"Where the hell is everybody?" asked Wolverine. "We didn't exactly make a quiet entrance."

"Maybe they're all at one of the big town functions these small towns have sometimes." said Iceman who indicated a sign that said 'Willamette Fair this weekend'.

"That might be so, but even still-"started Cyclops, but he was cut off by a loud moaning that came from an alley that Wolverine was standing closest to.

"Someone must be hurt. Wolverine, go check it out." ordered Cyclops.

Wolverine nodded and walked into the dark alley to see who was hurt. A moment later there were sounds of a struggle and Wolverine came stumbling out holding a wound on his neck. It was already healing as he said, "That stupid sonovabitch bit me!"

There was another loud moan as somebody emerged from the shadows of the alley. It looked like a person well enough, but a person that shouldn't be alive let alone walking towards them. This guy, or what was left of him, was missing an arm, his stomach, and half his face. He had blood around his mouth from where he had bit Wolverine, and his eyes were glazed over and dead looking.

"S-Stay back," Cyclops said as the thing kept moving towards the group, "Stay back or I'll shoot."

The thing that was once a man ignored the demand and continued its path. "I warned you." Cyclops said as he raised his hand to his visor and fired a blast at the man's right leg.

The leg was completely blown off and the man fell to the ground. But instead of writhing in pain or stopping, he started to crawl towards them.

While they were all captivated by the man on the ground, they didn't notice that Wolverine had passed out and fell down. Angel grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Cyclops.

"I don't know, but he's burning up. I've never seen him sick before." replied Angel.

"Me neither. That means something must really be wrong." It was at that moment when several other loud moans starting coming from all around them. From the darkness emerged dozens of people that looked like the man still crawling slowly towards them on the ground. They were all missing a body part or two and had that same dead look in their eyes.

"I think something gone really wrong here. I don't think these people are alive anymore. I'm not getting anything at all when I try to read their minds." said Jean.

"I tink you might be right, cher." added Gambit, who was starting to get nervous.

The zombies got closer and everybody looked at Cyclops to make a decision. He hesitated for only a moment then said, "Ok everybody, these… things, whatever they are, are not alive anymore. If they attack, defend yourselves. Angel, get Wolverine in the air and someplace safe."

They all nodded and formed a circle. Angel heaved Wolverine over his shoulder and jumped into the air. At the moment the first zombie reached the group of mutants. Iceman was the first to be attacked. He froze the feet of the zombie nearest his, but instead of stopping it, the zombie actually ripped its own feet off and continued towards its target. It was at that moment that they all realized that there would be no slowing them down, they had to be killed.

All five mutants on the ground started using their powers to take out a few zombies here and there, but there were just too many and more seemed to be coming out of nowhere. "There's too many!" yelled Colossus, who had turned to metal and had just punched through the face of one of the zombies.

"You're right,' said Cyclops. He looked around for a moment then pointed to a bank, 'There! Make your way to the bank. We should be safe in there."

They fought their way to the bank and managed to make it inside. They slammed the door behind them and started to barricade it by throwing desks, chairs, and whatever else they could find that was heavy.

"_Hey guys, did you forget something."_ Angel's voice came from a communicator.

"Damn, we forgot Angel and Wolverine. Quick, everybody to the roof to flag him down. And maybe once we're up there we can see a way out of here." said Cyclops.

The mutants made there way to the roof. Once up there they waved at Angel, who was still carrying an unconscious Wolverine, to come and land. Angel saw the group on the roof and started to fly over. But it was just then that Wolverine started to stir. Angel was having trouble holding on to him. "Knock it off, buddy. I'm trying to get us to safety."

But Wolverine didn't respond with words, instead he let out a loud moan and sunk his teeth into the shoulder of his friend. Angel let out a cry of pain and agony and fell with a thud to the ground below. He was surrounded by incoming zombies, but they had no chance to reach him as Wolverine slowly stood up. He had that same dead look to his eyes as he made his way to the whimpering Angel.

Nobody on the roof of the bank could believe what happened next. With an inhuman howl, Wolverine fell to his knees and started to eat his former friend and teammate alive. The shrieks of anguish that came from Angel were only muffled by the blood that gurgled up his throat and out his mouth. As other zombies tried to approach and feed on the fallen mutant, Wolverine's claws shot out and made their heads separate from their necks. He would defend his kill like an animal.

Up on the roof, the scene made more than one of the mutants physically ill. Iceman threw up over the side of the building. Colossus held it in, but didn't look well. Jean couldn't stop crying. Gambit couldn't look anymore. And Cyclops just stared with an open mouth. After many speechless moments, Cyclops said, "W-We need to send for help so we can get out of here."

"No!" yelled Colossus.

Everybody looked at him like he was crazy, but he continued, "We cannot just leave when there might be other survivors out there. Would any of you want to be left here in the hell when there where people like us capable of saving them?"

Everybody shook their heads, but they were all clearly unhappy about the prospect. But they knew what they had to do.

Cyclops said, "Ok, we'll split up and look for survivors. But regardless of how many we find, we meet back here in no more than 72 hours and radio for an emergency pick up. Colossus, you and Gambit head north and search the local mall. Iceman, Jean and I will head south and look in the police station. If there are any survivors, they would likely be in one of those two places."

They all nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. Colossus and Gambit snuck out the back door and made their way north towards the mall. Iceman made a path of ice across the roofs south towards the police station.


End file.
